


Good things fall apart — Promptis/Lunoct music video

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV videos (mostly cosplay and promptis) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AMV, Cute, F/M, FFXV, Fanvid, GMV, Good Things Fall Apart, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Sad, Song - Freeform, Video, bad, cmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: This is my first music video. If it weren’t for my friend Neko, and my brother, I would not have posted this. It sucks, and it’s sad.
Relationships: Lunoct - Relationship, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Lunafreya Nox Flurette, Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV videos (mostly cosplay and promptis) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Good things fall apart — Promptis/Lunoct music video

https://youtu.be/P-X_9ob67lg


End file.
